The present invention relates generally to a new and improved housing for vehicle backup alarms and the like and, more particularly, to a removable, snap-in housing for mounting a modular backup alarm on a vehicle chassis or other structural member in standard sized receptacles.
Backup alarm devices are required for mobile construction, mining and industrial equipment. For example, the Department of Labor, Occupational Safety and Health Standards requires any motor vehicle having an obstructed view to the rear be equipped with a reverse signal alarm which is audible above or distinguishable from the surrounding noise level. Most city and state vehicle codes require that self-propelled vehicles (with certain exceptions) be equipped with a reverse signal alarm which operates automatically when the vehicle begins backward motion and emits an audible alarm which is distinguishable from, and loud enough to exceed the ambient noise level of other vehicles and noise sources in the immediate area.
Both mechanically operated and electrically operated backup alarm devices are available for such vehicles and other equipment to provide an audible alarm to warn persons in the immediate area that the vehicle is backing. Prior art electrically operated backup alarms, such as the backup alarm described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,317 issued to Gailbreath et al, include mounting brackets or flanges having mounting bolt holes for mounting the alarm, rearwardly facing on, at or near the rear of the vehicle. Typically, mounting of the prior art backup alarm requires drilling several holes in the vehicle chassis or other structural member, such as the rear bumper, and bolting the backup alarm to the vehicle. Further, when mounted in easily accessible and convenient locations on the vehicle, the backup alarm may protrude from the body of the vehicle posing a hazard to personnel working on and about the vehicle; or the backup alarm may impede the operation of certain features of the vehicle, the operation of a truck mounted hydraulic hoist for example.